UN DERNIER VERRE
by Valentine822
Summary: Un jeune adolescent en quête d'une nouvelle vie arrive à New-York chez son mystérieux colocataire Magnus Bane. Oubliez Démons et Chasseurs d'Ombres, bienvenue dans une histoire qui relate la vie qu'aurait pu mener Alec s'il n'était qu'un adolescent ordinaire. Entre nouvelle ville et nouveaux drames, comment le jeune homme va-t-il réussir à atteindre la vie dont il a toujours rêvé ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Je suis heureuse de vous présenter une toute nouvelle fanfiction portant sur les personnages de The Mortal Instruments plongés dans un tout autre univers, puisqu'il s'agit du notre ! J'ai écrit cette fanfiction montrant un moyen plus ''naturel'' d'introduire le couple formé par Alec et Magnus dans un autre monde, car (loin de critiquer l'œuvre originale !) j'ai toujours trouvé le triangle amoureux Alec/Magnus/Jace dans les deux premiers livres très intéressant et super plaisant à suivre, mais je me demandais ce qu'il se serait passé si Alec n'était pas d'abord tombé amoureux de Jace... Et étrangement, j'ai trouvé cela vraiment amusant d'imaginer ce couple tomber amoureux et vivre ''à la normale'' avec tous ses hauts et tous ses bas !  
_**

 ** _J'espère que ce premier aperçu de cette histoire vous donnera envie de continuer, et sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 ** _"On peut se perdre ou disparaître dans une grande ville. On peut même changer d'identité et vivre une nouvelle vie."_**

 ** _\- Patrick Mondiano_**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la grande ville de New-York. Les lumières, lampadaires, façades de magasins et autres décorations mises en place pour les vacances de Noël se mirent à illuminer la cinquième avenue, lui donnant un air presque magique alors qu'un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans descendait avec gêne d'un taxi, emporté par sa lourde valise. Après avoir offert à son chauffeur de la journée un pourboire faisant preuve de sa bonne foie, ce jeune homme referma nostalgiquement la portière jaune grinçante, et ferma les yeux en inspirant le vent frais new-yorkais qui venait caresser son visage pour s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

En sentant l'odeur omniprésente des fast-foods inondant la grande rue, le brun sentit son ventre gargouiller : il n'avait pas pris la peine de déjeuner ce midi, beaucoup trop occupé à profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui, cette vie qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plus de trois années. En effet, cet adolescent tout juste majeur, venait tout droit d'Idriss, une petite ville de campagne où il avait toujours vécu avec ses parents stricts, sa sœur Isabelle, plus jeune de quelques mois ainsi que leur petit frère Maxwell. Lorsqu'il s'était découvert à douze ans un don inné pour l'écriture de nouvelles et autres romans, le jeune fils aîné chéri de la famille se vit pourvu d'un désir de prendre sa liberté pour aller étudier la littérature, contrairement au chemin tracé pour lui par son père, qui le souhaitait voir prendre la relève dans l'industrie familiale. En envoyant sa lettre d'admission pour l'école d'art dramatique de New-York lors des inscriptions en secret, jamais il ne se serait douté que quelques mois plus tard, il aurait été accueilli les bras ouvert dans cette université.

Il avait alors dû tenter en vain de convaincre ses parents de sa détermination à changer de vie, mais son désir se faisait si intense en lui que même avec le désaccord éternel de sa famille, il avait prit la décision de s'enfuir de la maison, il y a de cela deux journées. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ce garçon allait-il faire pour réussir à rester ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus à New-York sans argent, sans logement et sans famille ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il avait tout prévu. Il était entré en contact depuis deux mois avec un ancien étudiant de la même faculté qui, après avoir fini ses études, cherchait un colocataire afin de lui offrir son hospitalité. En contrepartie, l'heureux élu serait chargé de lui verser un loyer si abordable pour un appartement de la cinquième avenue, que personne n'avait osé y croire. Cette opportunité était vue comme un miracle pour notre futur écrivain, qui après quelques mails envoyés, fut ravi de constater la fiabilité de l'offre, et allait pouvoir partager un appartement avec cet ancien étudiant pour enfin réaliser son rêve d'émancipation.

* * *

Malgré la température qui tournait autour de moins deux degrés dehors, le nouvel arrivant en ville ne put s'empêcher de rester planté sur un trottoir, à admirer la vue tellement inhabituelle qui s'offrait à lui. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de monde dans une seule rue. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de voitures et de klaxons retentir dans une ville pleine de gratte-ciels plus hauts les uns que les autres. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de **vie** autour de lui. Un sourire indéfinissable pour nous se plaça sur son visage renaissant lorsqu'il vit quelques passant ronchonner dans leurs écharpes fournies, ou d'autres encore courant leur café entre les mains pour aller chercher leurs enfants à la sortie de l'école, ne se rendant pas même compte un seul instant de la chance qu'ils avaient. En sentant des picotements survenir dans ses mains non gantées, le brun se dit qu'il était temps de partir à la recherche de son nouveau chez-lui. Il sortit péniblement son smartphone d'ancienne génération de sa poche, et trouva le chemin à suivre grâce à une application téléchargée plus tôt dans la journée.

En sonnant à l'interphone indiquant la bonne adresse, l'adolescent sentit son estomac se nouer. Il se faisait de cette nouvelle vie une utopie : il habiterait un petit studio cosy avec son colocataire qui serait devenu son plus fidèle ami, serait le meilleur élevè de sa classe en première année, et travaillerait le soir dans un Starbucks au coin de la rue qui lui apporterait une paie suffisante. Mais si la réalité en était toute autre ? L'interphone s'arrêta de sonner, et l'on entendit à l'autre bout un soufflement interrogatif.

\- Bonjour, commença l'adolescent entre deux toussotements d'une voix qui trahissait son impatience, c'est Alec...

N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, Alec reprit une voix plus assurée et continua :

\- Ton nouveau colocataire.

Alors qu'il croisait les mains sur sa poitrine pour se redonner de la constance tout en pestant sur cet interphone, il entendit un grésillement.

\- Alexander bien-sûr, entre ! Je t'attendais avec impatience.

La voix qui s'échappait du petit boitier se faisait si bien masculine que joviale, ce qui rassura Alec. Cet épisode avait commencé à le faire douter, mais lorsqu'il entendit l'enthousiasme réciproque de son colocataire dans l'interphone, il sut qu'il n'était pas venu ici en vain.

* * *

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte numéro 84 de l'immeuble, après avoir porté sa valise sur cinq étages d'escaliers, Alec se vêtit de son plus beau sourire et replaça furtivement ses cheveux en bataille avant de frapper trois coups énergiques à la petite porte en bois massif, pour tenter de cacher son appréhension qui montait de plus en plus. Des pas rapides se firent entendre dans l'appartement et le colocataire voire sauveur d'Alec, vint lui offrir l'entrée de sa nouvelle vie, en l'accueillant avec un air mystérieux que le brun ne sut décrire sur l'instant. Quelque chose d'intrigant émanait de cet homme extravaguant en veste pailletée qui semblait illuminer tout le hall d'entrée. Le jeune arrivant ne put s'empêcher de fixer quelques instants son sourire parfaitement aligné découvrant ses fines lèvres rosies, ainsi que son regard en amende qui semblait le transpercer... En le voyant lui tendre une main accueillante, Alec la saisit amicalement, et scruta le visage de son hôte qui se faisait bienveillant.

\- Magnus Bane, enchanté.

Il sentit une impression étrange au fond de lui en serrant la poigne ferme de l'homme se tenant dans l'encadrement de sa future maison, était-ce car son rêve de liberté se concrétisait ? Ou était-ce tout autre chose... Interprétant le coup de main de Magnus vers l'intérieur de l'appartement en une permission d'entrer, Alec s'y engouffra précipitamment, comme une concrétisation de son nouveau Destin, sans se douter un seul instant que cette colocation allait être un point de départ crucial pour lui et le mènerait si bien au plus puissant des bonheurs, qu'au plus perturbant des malheurs...

* * *

 ** _C'est ainsi que s'achève ce premier petit chapitre ( que vous pouvez tout aussi bien considérer comme un prologue ) mettant en place le contexte de l'histoire et nous montrant la première rencontre Malec ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié retrouver ce couple phare dans un tout nouvel univers !  
_**

 ** _A bientôt pour la suite, et d'ici là prenez soin de vous !_**

 ** _\- Valentine822_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! (J'ai eu un problème hier lors de la publication de ce chapitre, c'est pour cela que je le republie maintenant...)**_

 _ **Avant toute chose, je tenais vraiment à vous dire merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerte. Cela réconforte largement mon choix d'écrire sur Malec, qui est un couple que je traite pour la première fois et qui est au centre de beaucoup d'autres histoires, donc il est très dur de se faire une place parmi toutes ces superbes fictions !**_

 _ **Liki**_ _ **, merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question sur le changement de nom de cette histoire, et bien je n'étais tout simplement pas satisfaite du premier titre choisi, je l'ai donc modifié après m'être enfin décidée :)**_

 _ **Bien, voilà pour mon petit message personnel ! Pour ce qui est du deuxième chapitre que je vous présente ci-dessous, je vous annonce que nous allons directement entrer dans le sujet Malec, et mettre en place une intrigue amoureuse à plusieurs tournants... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _ **«Et soudain, il n'y a plus rien au monde que ces deux-là qui se précipitent l'un vers l'autre. Ils se télescopent, s'enlacent, perdent l'équilibre et s'écrasent contre un mur, où ils ne bougent plus. Irrémédiablement accrochés l'un à l'autre. Indissociable.»**_

 _ **\- Suzanne Collins**_

* * *

J'aurais pu choisir de vous conter toute l'histoire d'Alec en vous détaillant les jours suivant son emménagement : comment il s'était débrouillé pour trouver un petit boulot dans un magasin de souvenirs new-yorkais après les cours, comment il était devenu ami avec son nouveau colocataire et ainsi ami de ses amis, comment il avait rencontré la fougueuse Clarissa Fairchild lors d'un cours de dessin optionnel à l'université, comment la jolie rousse était tombée amoureuse de lui après qu'il fut honteux de présenter son croquis plus que douteux devant tout l'amphithéâtre bondé et comment elle l'avait embrassé furtivement et peu sûre d'elle pour la toute première fois après une sortie en groupe sur Washington Square Park il y a de cela deux semaines. Mais le souvenir que je m'apprête à vous détailler est sans doute le passage le plus important de la vie de notre écrivain en herbe, et risque de chambouler son existence à jamais. Le jour où sans le savoir ni le vouloir, Alexander Lightwood est tombé amoureux de Magnus Bane.

Le soleil s'apprêtait à rendre l'âme sur la grande ville agitée de New-York, et emplissait les rues d'une couleur orangée venant ajouter une atmosphère fantastique, presque irréelle à cette fin de journée jusqu'alors peu extraordinaire, tandis qu'Alec s'apprêtait à faire la fermeture du magasin _Jace's Memories_ dans lequel il travaillait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il s'était fait embaucher par Jace Wayland, le propriétaire, meilleur ami de Magnus. Ce dernier avait pris soin de présenter Alec à son ami, afin de l'aider à la boutique et gagner quelques sous après les cours. Certes, les journées à l'université étaient épuisantes pour Alec, et ce travail lui demandait d'user le peu d'énergie qui lui restait en soirée, mais il devait impérativement payer Magnus pour le remercier de son hospitalité et de sa sympathie éternelle. Néanmoins, bien plus qu'un simple job, cette opportunité avait permis à Alec d'agrandir son cercle d'amis, dont il avait fortement besoin pour ne pas se retrouver perdu après un tel bouleversement dans sa vie.

Il était d'ailleurs à présent en route pour retrouver toute sa petite troupe dans un nouveau bar de la ville, le _Hunter's Moon_ , situé dans Hester's Street à Manhattan. Avec un nom pareil, Alec angoissait à l'idée se retrouver dans un endroit miteux rempli de personnes peu fréquentables et il sentait ses mains se crisper à cette idée, mais sa surprise fut au plus haut point lorsqu'il se retrouva dans un endroit élégant et moderne, présentant un petit salon avec des canapés moelleux, et un bar avec quelques tables et plusieurs tabourets. En voyant au bout de la salle Clary et ses cheveux fauves virevoltant autour de son visage assise à une table le regarder avec un sourire chaleureux tout en lui adressant un signe de la main pour venir s'installer avec Jace et Magnus, Alec sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et il comprit à cet instant qu'il avait fait le bon choix en laissant tomber son ancienne vie pour partir dans la ville où tous les rêves peuvent devenir réalité.

* * *

La fatigue s'abattait de plus en plus sur les quatre amis, ainsi ils décidèrent chacun de prendre la route pour repartir respectivement dans leurs appartements le sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois que la bande se réunissait le vendredi soir pour décompresser de la semaine passée. Arrivés enfin chez eux essoufflés après avoir été accablés par une pluie torrentielle leur ayant valu un sprint sur plusieurs kilomètres, nos deux colocataires décidèrent de finir la soirée sur une note plus douce et se laissèrent tomber dans leur canapé moelleux, accompagnés d'un latté bien mérité et d'une large couverture, profitant de l'abonnement Netflix que Magnus avait prit soin d'obtenir après avoir instauré ses soirées « flemmardes » avec Alec.

Plus l'intrigue de leur film fantastique se révélait, et plus Alec luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il est vrai qu'il ne partageait pas les goûts cinématographiques de son ami, étant plutôt du genre à aimer les « vieux classiques » comme le disait si bien Magnus. Alors chacun leur tour, ils devaient faire une concession, laissant l'autre tenter de leur donner goût à de nouvelles choses. Voyant l'ancien étudiant spectaculairement concentré sur les images défilants à la télévision, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en secouant la tête pour savoir d'où sortait cet emballement pour un film aussi bateau, et se contenta finalement de la vue si inhabituelle de son colocataire normalement tout en artifice, portant des mèches bleues lui retombant nonchalamment sur le visage.

Le film touchant à sa fin, Alec se dit que s'il cédait maintenant à la fatigue, son hôte ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur, alors il se laissa aller à son sommeil, et son corps bascula légèrement sur celui de Magnus, qui, trop obnubilé par l'écran lui faisant face, ne sentit pas même le visage du jeune étudiant prendre appui sur son épaule pourtant peu solide. Cependant, lorsque la télévision se vêtit de noir et que Magnus remarqua un poids prendre place contre lui, il se contenta de sourire timidement en décidant de ne pas bouger par peur de réveiller celui qui était devenu son ami en restant à ses côtés, et finit par rejoindre Alec aux pays des rêves. Et comme si les Anges avaient voulu que cette soirée devienne plus intéressante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, dans la nuit sombre de janvier l'on vit le visage de Magnus à son tour se pencher sur Alec comme un coussin affectueux, et leurs mains délicates se joindre jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'une sous la couverture, comme attirés surnaturellement par des aimants, sans pour autant l'avoir souhaité, où alors indirectement… qui sait ce qu'il se passait à présent dans l'esprit de nos deux colocataires à l'abri de tous.

Et à cet instant précis, quelque chose se produisit dans le corps endormi d'Alec, sans même qu'il ne puisse le remarquer. Sous le sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait en sentant Magnus contre lui, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, son pouls s'augmenta et sa respiration se saccada. Un mélange de trouble et d'incompréhension s'éprit de lui, encore plus puissant que lorsqu'il était arrivé à New-York il y a un mois, encore plus puissant que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Clary, et encore plus puissant que lorsqu'il embrassait cette dernière. Sans le savoir, il tomba amoureux de Magnus Bane, tandis qu'au dehors, un rideau de neige blanche tombait des Cieux recouvrant d'une fine pellicule les routes et voitures aux alentours, comme pour donner à cette scène angélique une chose digne de Roman.

* * *

 _ **C'est ici que se termine ce second chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce moment entre Alec et Magnus peut-être assez cliché je l'avoue, ainsi que le couple assez inédit formé par Alec et Clary, mais le mot maître de cette histoire est et sera tout du long ''romance'' ! Si vous avez quelques idées ou espérances pour la suite de cette histoire n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, car aucune suite n'est pour l'instant rédigée ( même si évidemment, j'ai le corps de la fanfiction ) et vos idées peuvent parfois être une vraie source d'inspiration, et changer le cours de l'intrigue !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite, et prenez soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous présente ici mon troisième chapitre de cette romance étudiante, où nous allons nous concentrer sur le pov de notre Magnus New-Yorkais en proie au doute suite à la façon dont s'est terminée sa soirée « flemmarde » avec Alec. Que se cache-t-il vraiment derrière son apparence extravagante et son bon vivant à toute épreuve ?**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette histoire, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 _ **« La vérité ne fait pas tant de bien dans le monde que ses apparences y font de mal. »**_

 _ **-La Rochefoucauld**_

* * *

Un trouble. C'est ce sentiment qui s'éprit premièrement de Magnus Bane lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté ce matin, assaillit par la lumière irritante du soleil s'échappant par la fenêtre découverte de rideau. Un trouble certes, mais nullement dû à son sommeil à moitié terminé. C'est lorsqu'il tenta de se lever du sofa et qu'il sentit quelque chose le retenir que l'extravagant asiatique sentit son cœur et son esprit se munir d'un sentiment inexplicable. Lorsqu'il porta le regard à coté de lui et qu'il trouva son colocataire, son ami, endormi sur son épaule les cheveux disgracieusement en bataille, il ne sut d'abord que faire, si bien qu'il se retrouva paralysé par une force surnaturelle, tentant d'évaluer la situation. Et ce n'est pas ses cours d'algèbre qu'il avait suivit pendant trois ans à l'université qui allaient l'aider. Un trouble. Un trouble immense. C'est ce qui précipita sa raison au bord d'un ébranlement inattendu lorsqu'il sentit la main puissante de son colocataire, entrelaçant et empoignant la sienne, comme irrémédiablement attirées l'une à l'autre sous la légère couverture leur aillant servi de protection contre les forces malveillantes de la nuit.

L'impuissance. C'est le mot qui sembla lui convenir le mieux lorsqu'il tenta de se séparer d'Alec, mais que ce dernier semblait maintenir son emprise de plus en plus prenante sur lui. L'impuissance de pouvoir se lever, l'impuissance de pouvoir sortir de cette situation peu confortable, l'impuissance de pouvoir faire face. Il savait dès leurs premiers échanges, qu'accepter un jeune homme si attirant et si envoûtant qu'Alec comme colocataire était du suicide. Mais il l'avait fait, ne pouvant lutter contre la détermination légitime et pure de ce garçon voulant quitter sa campagne pour mener une vie de liberté et de maturité. L'impuissance. C'est la première chose qu'il avait ressentit en ouvrant la porte au nouvel arrivant, il y a de cela un mois. L'impuissance face à son sourire timide, l'impuissance et l'excitation face à l'alchimie qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis son premier mail. Il n'aurait jamais dû réponde, il le savait.

La honte. C'est ce qu'il traînait derrière lui chaque fois qu'il se prenait à admirer les longs cils bruns d'Alec surmontant ses yeux d'un bleu si pur. Une honte qui s'amplifiait lorsqu'il mourrait d'envie de passer sa fine main dans la tignasse sauvage de celui qu'il qualifiait comme son ami. La même honte que celle qu'il ressentit après s'être fait mettre à la rue par ses parents lorsque ces derniers découvrirent que leur fils chéri, leur enfant, aimait les hommes. Magnus avait pourtant préparé le terrain. Il avait fait en sorte d'inviter un peu plus souvent son petit ami de l'époque chez lui afin que ses parents s'habituent à le voir en telle compagnie, mais ceux-ci pensaient seulement que leur enfant, comme tout autre adolescent banal, se contentait d'inviter son acolyte chez lui afin de discuter de leurs dernières conquêtes féminines. Pourtant, lorsqu'à un diner familial, Magnus et son « ami » se montrèrent face à tous, main dans la main, c'est la honte qui prit le dessus sur le père de famille, et qui le poussa à envoyer son fils violemment contre le mur de la cuisine, lui laissant une marque violette sur les omoplates. Puis la honte fit place à la fureur. La fureur et le dégout. Ce sont les dernières choses que Magnus vit dans le regard de ses parents après avoir refermé la porte de sa maison derrière lui. C'est aussi ce dégout qu'il vit dans le regard de son petit-ami, qui décida après mûre réflexion, de l'abandonner à la gare. Ce dernier n'avait jamais osé avouer son penchant pour les hommes à ses parents, et il décida de ne jamais le faire après avoir vu la réaction de ceux de son amant, au grand dam de Magnus qui se retrouva seul dans son train à direction d'une vie meilleure, sans jugement, où il se jura d'emmener ses sentiments illégitimes envers les personnes du même sexe jusque dans sa tombe, pour que plus personne ne se permette de lui faire ressentir une telle honte.

La peur. C'est ce sentiment qui eut raison de lui, et qui le poussa à séparer violemment sa main devenue moite de celle de son colocataire. C'est cette force mystique qui mena son corps à se lever de ce canapé. Non, fuir de ce canapé, pour se diriger avec violence et empressement hors de la vue de son ami, tant elle le faisait souffrir. C'est avec cette peur le tenant aux tripes qu'il courut en direction du parking souterrain de l'immeuble, soutenant sa poitrine, afin de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité totale de sa voiture, comme pour fuir un monstre démoniaque et extérioriser sa peur en une rivière de sanglots aussi douloureux que déchirants. Puis cette même peur déposa la clé de sa Volkswagen rouge dans l'embout nécessaire pour faire crier le moteur, et appuya lourdement sur l'accélérateur, qui fit un retentir un bruit de terreur dans tout le parking. Cette peur se faisant de plus en plus lourde, emmena Magnus le plus loin possible de la ville, comme accompagné d'une petite voix lui soufflant "C'est cela Magnus. C'est cela que tu chercher à enterrer depuis tout ce temps."

* * *

La sérénité. C'est ce sentiment qui s'éprit d'Alec lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et étendit confortablement son corps sur le moelleux sofa lui ayant sans doute servit de lit cette nuit. C'est sous cette paisible matinée qu'il envoya valser la même couverture qui avait protégé les amants d'un soir au bout de ses pieds, comme son âme avait balayé de son souvenir la nuit passée. C'est cette tranquillité d'esprit qui le mena jusqu'à la petite fenêtre du salon, à admirer sa ville sous les rayons du soleil embelli, lui promettant une journée douce et sans compromis. C'est par cette même fenêtre qu'il vit Clary arriver devant son appartement, portant sous son bras une grande pochette remplie de feuilles griffonnées virevoltantes au vent, comme ses boucles rousses dansant sous la cadence saccadée de ses pas. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant quelques dessins s'échapper de leur enclos et venir s'écraser sur le trottoir faisant face à leur appartement, Clary courant derrière afin de les rattraper, comme une petite fille derrière des papillons. C'est à ce moment que la sérénité s'éprit totalement de son corps et de son cœur, comme une petite voix lui soufflant "C'est cela Alec. C'est cela que tu cherchais à atteindre depuis tout ce temps."

* * *

 _ **Voici que se termine ce chapitre, je l'avoue assez court, mettant en parallèle les deux esprits d'Alec et Magnus se retrouvant dans des situations bien différentes suite à leur nuit passée ensemble… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !**_

 _ **Prenez-soin de vous !**_

 _ **\- Valentine822**_


End file.
